The Vanishing of Shinichi Kudo
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Shinichi survived the poison without shrinking...Shinichi didn't want to ask help or tell anyone even his own neighbor professor. He didn't want to put them in grave danger, so he vanished from everyone's life. It's was the hardest thing that Shinichi ever done in his seventeen years of growing up, but he have to keep them safe from being assassinated from the man in the black!
1. The Poison Went Wrong

I don't own Detective Conan!

—

_Pain. Pain. Pain. _

There's so much pain, that he couldn't help himself, but screaming like there's won't be tomorrow. The darkness swallowed him whole, the next thing he knew that he was alive and breathing. He was surprised that he is alive and well despite the head injury.

'The poison!' He thought. 'They said it was untested! That, perhaps, might be untested on human and that might caused me survived the poison!'

He wanted to call the police at first, but he thought back about those bastards who tried to poisoned him said.

'Those bastards are dangerous.' He thought worriedly. 'I can't let people get involved in this like I did.' He didn't want anyone in danger. He can't risk that. Suddenly his heart burns. "Aah!" He screamed, clutching his chest as he tried to breathe air. It's burns.

Shinichi tried to stand up, but he wobbled. Carefully looking around his surroundings, he doesn't want to be seen by citizens or polices. As he walked to his home, he noticed something isn't right. His house's light is on. He is pretty damn sure that his light were off before...Before he left with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran.

"Shinichi!" Said the familiar voice.

'Oh shit.' Shinichi thought as he panicked. 'Ran is here! I need to hide! Fast!' Ha, the Japan's east greatest detective is hiding from his childhood friend. How funny is that, but however this situation is serious and life threatening. (to Shinichi's opinion)

"He's not here..." Ran muttered as she walked out of the house and turned her back at Shinichi's house with one last look. "I have bad feeling..." And left.

'I am sorry Ran..' He thought sadly. He didn't like to lie to his childhood friend. 'But this situation is serious. I don't want you to get involved...' As Shinichi look at the living room and then suddenly he collapsed to the floor like a doll.

Sorry for a short chapter, this honestly come into my mind...Please review to let me know if you want the second chapter!


	2. Shinichi Kudo is Declared Missing

I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

The sun brighten up the room. The darkness scattered away as soon as the light of the sun shone through the windows. The boy whom got poisoned last night awakened from the light.

"Oh Kami..." He groaned as he touching his head like he's having a worst hangover that he ever experienced. "What the hell happened last night..?" As soon as he said it, the memory of what happened last night returned to him. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. He have to leave his home and never return, until he exposed those bastards who tried to poisoned him. He knew that, if one of them come here to confirm whether that he is alive or dead. He need to get some stuff from his room and his mother's room to disguise himself from being recognized. He had to 'temporarily' abandon his house until he bring those bastards to justice. After he finished his packing, he began to wiping his fingers prints before he leaving his home for a long time. After he finished wiping his fingers prints, he sneakily left his home without a final glance.

As he leaving Beika, he saw Sonoko siting on a bench along Ran with a worried look on their faces. "He hasn't called since last night and Agasa haven't seen him since he left with me. I'm getting quite worried about him. Dad said if Shinichi haven't been seen in the next twenty four hours, I have to call the police." Ran said and started to cry.

"You think that he got kidnapped?" Sonoko asked, rubbing her back in comfort.

Ran look at her with a fear in her eyes. "Kidnapped?!" She cried. "No way!"

Shinichi felt his heart ached. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to risk her safety. He continued to walk away from Ran and Sonoko with a last glance before he (might) never return to her again.

The next day Kudo Shinichi was declared missing.

In Osaka a teenager stared down at the newspaper in confusion, it said: '_The Great Detective of Eastern Japan is declared missing!_'

Somewhere in Ekoda a certain mischievous son of Phantom Thief and Phantom Lady looking at the newspaper in a mixture of concern and suspicious. A great detective who almost catch Kaitou Kid had gone missing. Isn't that seemed a little suspicious to you? Someone like that can't just go missing, Kaito Kuroba decided that he is to investigate. He knew that something isn't right.

—

Sorry for a short chapter, but what you guys think what will happen next?! Please review! :-D


End file.
